<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ten things i hate about you by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522057">ten things i hate about you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Other, i guess it's only canon compliant if you ignore the time skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the back of Keiji's wallet, there lives a paper that's crinkled from the amount of times it's been folded, unfolded, and refolded. There's a list written on it. At the top, it reads <i>Ten Things I Hate About You.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ten things i hate about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sportsfest fill: <a href="https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/29250.html?thread=3336770#cmt3336770">prompt here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1. Your stupid hair</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It really is stupid,” Keiji says, crossing their arms over their chest. “You look like...a chicken.”</p><p>Tetsurou grins. “A chicken?”</p><p>“A rooster. A peacock. Some stupid bird. How does it end up like that, anyway?”</p><p>Tetsurou sits beside them and offers them a water bottle, which they snatch out of his hands. They take a long sip. “I sleep with my head between two pillows.”</p><p>Keiji looks affronted. “How do you breathe like that?”</p><p>Tetsurou shrugs as Keiji passes the bottle back. “Dunno. My parents fought a lot when I was a kid, so I got used to it. Now I can’t sleep any other way.”</p><p>“Oh,” Keiji says. They purse their lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Tetsurou takes a drink and offers the bottle to Keiji again, who declines it. “I don’t talk about it much.”</p><p>Keiji still frowns at the floor. They gather their arms around their knees. Tetsurou leans into them, bumping their shoulder.</p><p>“Seriously. I probably haven’t even mentioned it to Bokuto. It’s not a big deal.”</p><p>Keiji looks up at him. “Not even Bokuto?”</p><p>Tetsurou shakes his head. Then he smirks. “He thinks my hair is sexy, so it’s never come up.”</p><p>Keiji laughs once, abrupt. They bump Tetsurou’s shoulder and stand. </p><p>“Do you want me to set for you or not?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2. Your ridiculous smirk</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s the worst when it’s on the other side of the net. It’s the worst when he’s just blown past the block Keiji thought they’d gotten perfect.</p><p>“Too bad, setter-kun,” Tetsurou says. His face is lit up, that smirk making him look like he’s in on some inside joke no one else understands. “You’ll have to be faster next time.”</p><p>“You really are infuriating sometimes,” Keiji says, rotating to the right. </p><p>“You love it,” Tetsurou says. Keiji rolls their eyes.</p><p>It’s the worst when it’s distracting, because every time the rotation lines up and puts Tetsurou in front of them, he smirks at them. It’s the worst when they start looking for it even when they’re not across from each other. It’s the worst because they’re off their game, and when Nekoma ends up taking the match, Tetsurou seeks them out and offers a hand.</p><p>“You played well today,” he says, smirk ever present, and Keiji scowls.</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>Tetsurou shrugs. “I wasn’t, but whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>Keiji is saved from having to reply by Bokuto coming over and wrapping Tetsurou in a hug, accusing him of being an asshole.</p><p>That’s something they agree on, Keiji supposes. </p><p>They’re still thinking about his smirk when they go to bed that night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3. Your horrible laugh</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The wife is obviously the killer,” Keiji says, sighing at the television screen. “She’s likely hiding some secret lover and she thought her only option to be free was to kill the man she used to love.”</p><p>Tetsurou’s laugh shocks Keiji, who looks over to him with confusion in their eyes.</p><p>“What?” they question.</p><p>“Have you seen this movie before?” he asks.</p><p>“I told you I hadn’t.”</p><p>He continues to laugh. Keiji takes a piece of popcorn and flicks it at his nose.</p><p>“What is so funny?”</p><p>“You just.” He spits the words between his bursts of laughter. “You’ve been watching for five minutes and you already know the ending. We haven’t even met the wife yet.”</p><p>Keiji reddens. “I’ve read a lot of mysteries. I understand the construction of the story.”</p><p>Tetsurou shakes his head. “You really are brilliant, you know?”</p><p>Keiji avoids the compliment by flicking another piece of popcorn at him, which he catches in his mouth.</p><p>“So we can watch the horror movie now, right?” they question. Tetsurou steals the popcorn bowl out of their lap.</p><p>“Not a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>4. The way you tease everyone relentlessly</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto rips his headphones out of his ears. “Gods, I don’t understand this at all.”</p><p>“It’s because you’re dumb as hell,” Tetsurou says.</p><p>Bokuto’s laughter echoes through the entire house. Keiji glares at Tetsurou.</p><p>“That’s not true,” they scold him.</p><p>“He knows I don’t mean it,” Tetsurou says. “Right, Bo?”</p><p>“We’re good, bro,” Bokuto answers, still laughing. He slaps Tetsurou on the back. “I’m dumb about some things, like math.”</p><p>“Math is the worst,” Tetsurou agrees. He explains the concept on the page to Bokuto, who nods along like he understands. He frowns down at his work, erases something, rewrites it, and shows it to Tetsurou, who nods. Bokuto puts his headphones back on, music loud enough to drown them out. Keiji still glares at Tetsurou.</p><p>“You’re going to upset him,” they say.</p><p>“I’m not,” Tetsurou answers, looking back at his own notes. “He knows I don’t really think that.”</p><p>Keiji sighs. “You still shouldn’t say it. You never know when he might be having an off day.”</p><p>Tetsurou looks up. Keiji continues to frown. </p><p>“I’ll be careful,” he agrees. “But you don’t have to protect him quite so fiercely, you know. He’s tougher than you think.”</p><p>“I know he’s strong,” Keiji retorts. </p><p>Tetsurou smirks at them. Infuriating as always.</p><p>“Akaashi and Bokuto, sitting in a tree.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Keiji groans, and they put in their own headphones so they can’t hear his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>5. The way you’re just a little bit taller than me (and lord it over me all the time)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tetsurou holds Keiji’s phone above his head. “Gonna have to take it from me if you want it back.”</p><p>“I swear on every god, Kuroo Tetsurou, I will kill you.”</p><p>“You can’t kill me if you can’t reach me,” Tetsurou taunts.</p><p>“You are only <em> five centimeters taller than me, </em>you absolute prick--”</p><p>“What a lovely and outdated insult. I could barely hear it from all the way up here.”</p><p>Keiji takes a deep breath. In through their nose, out through their mouth. “You know what, fine. Keep the phone.”</p><p>They turn and walk away. Tetsurou’s laughter follows after them, but he won’t be laughing soon.</p><p>It doesn’t take him long to find Bokuto, as the loudest person at any given camp. He’s sitting with Hinata, discussing a new spike Hinata wants to try. </p><p>“Hinata-kun, would you mind if I borrow Bokuto-san for a bit?”</p><p>“Sure, Akaashi-san!” Hinata agrees. “What are you guys gonna do? Is it more practice? Can I come too?”</p><p>“It’s not more practice, but if you’d like to see Kuroo-san get his ass kicked, you’re welcome to join us.”</p><p>Bokuto laughs. “What are we doing?”</p><p>Keiji smiles thinly. “Would you be able to support me riding on your shoulders for a minute or so?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6. The way you’re really good at volleyball</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m gonna have to get used to another new setter next year,” Bokuto says.</p><p>Keiji looks over at him. He’s frowning down at the volleyball between his knees. </p><p>“You’ll be fine, Bokuto-san,” they assure him. “You’re the most talented player I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Hey,” Tetsurou says from Bokuto’s other side.</p><p>Keiji huffs. “He is.”</p><p>“He doesn’t need his ego inflated any,” Tetsurou argues.</p><p>Bokuto does seem to be sitting up a little taller. Keiji pats his back.</p><p>“Ignore him, Bokuto-san,” they say. “He’s just jealous.”</p><p>“I’m not!” Tetsurou exclaims. “I’m a great player, too!”</p><p>Keiji sighs. He really is. He’s annoying as hell to play against. But they’re not about to tell him that.</p><p>“Not to disappoint you, but I seem to recall that one of our teams received second place at Nationals this year, and it wasn’t yours.”</p><p>Tetsurou screeches and jumps to his feet as Bokuto laughs. “Come on, I’ll block against you right now!”</p><p>“Two on one, really?” Keiji questions. </p><p>“Yeah, come on, Akaashi!” Bokuto says. He stands and offers a hand to Keiji. “We’ll show him.”</p><p>Keiji meets Tetsurou’s eyes. They accept Bokuto’s hand with a sigh, and Bokuto and Tetsurou both yell in victory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>7. Your broad shoulders</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just a train ride away, you know,” Tetsurou says. “I’m not really any further than I was when I lived at home.”</p><p>Keiji twists in the swing, around and around until they run out of chain. They release and spin in a tight circle, slightly dizzy by the time their momentum slows.</p><p>“It’s different,” they protest. “You’re in college. Bokuto-san is going professional. And I’m...stuck.”</p><p>“It’s only a year,” Tetsurou says, more gently than Keiji expects. He reaches over and grabs the chain of their swing. “Hey. It’s gonna be alright.”</p><p>“I know that,” Keiji huffs. They try to twist again, but his hold on the chain is firm.</p><p>“Hey,” he says quietly. </p><p>Keiji frowns and looks up at him. He opens his arms.</p><p>“Pretend it’s for me,” he instructs.</p><p>Keiji lets out a quiet laugh and stands, going to hug him. It’s not something they always do, but he always says that when he offers. He wraps his arms around Keiji’s smaller frame. Keiji rests their forehead against his shoulders.</p><p>“Why are you so wide?” they mumble against the fabric of his sweater.</p><p>“Just lucky, I guess,” he answers.</p><p>Keiji sighs. It’s easier to believe him when he says it’s going to be fine when he’s holding them like this, so they let him hold them a little longer. It’s for his benefit, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>8. Your ability to read people (especially me)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keiji is floored to find Tetsurou at their door. Tetsurou holds up a brown bag.</p><p>“Onigiri,” he says. “Like, a lot of it.”</p><p>“Come in,” Keiji says, stepping out the way. “Don’t you have class this afternoon?”</p><p>Tetsurou shrugs as he toes off his shoes. “First time I’ve missed, and I can get the notes.”</p><p>“That isn’t wise.”</p><p>“You’re stressed, you’re not sleeping, and you probably aren’t eating properly. Do you want these or not?”</p><p>Keiji doesn’t answer that. They hadn’t mentioned any of those things to Tetsurou, have barely had time to text him this week at all. They lead Tetsurou up to their room, where they shove their notes off to the side to make room for the food. As soon as Tetsurou hands over the first container, they’re scarfing down the onigiri like they haven’t eaten in days. </p><p>Tetsurou laughs. “Don’t choke, alright? I don’t think Bokuto would ever forgive me.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Keiji says past a mouthful of rice. </p><p>It’s really nice to take a brief respite from studying. It won’t last long, so after they eat the first three, they slow down, actually savoring the flavor. Tetsurou is in their bed, one headphone in his ear as he scrolls on his phone. Keiji swallows and turns to him.</p><p>“How did you know?” they ask.</p><p>Tetsurou looks up from his phone. “I know you, Keiji,” he says simply.</p><p>Keiji watches him for another moment. He goes back to his phone. Keiji picks up another onigiri and chews it thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>9. You’re really smart</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You made a list of things you hate about me?” Tetsurou questions.</p><p>His presence in Keiji’s bedroom is too large. Bokuto has felt that way sometimes, too, but he’s never angry the way Tetsurou is now. Tetsurou grows larger with the emotion, taller still, broader. Keiji fears they can’t breathe.</p><p>“It isn’t what you think it is,” they say quietly.</p><p>Tetsurou holds the list above his head. “My hair, my smirk, my height? I can’t even help how tall I am!”</p><p>“I know,” Keiji replies, and tears threaten to fall from their eyes.</p><p>Tetsurou clenches the first not holding the list. “I know exactly what this is, Keiji,” he snarls. Keiji flinches. “It’s you being too fucking scared to admit you’re in love with me, so you’re coming up with all these bullshit reasons you don’t like me at all. You’re trying to find all these reasons to hate me because you don’t hate me at all.”</p><p>There’s the tears. They spill over. Keiji tastes the salt of them in their mouth.</p><p>Tetsurou moves suddenly, crossing the room and pulling Keiji up out of their chair. Keiji doesn’t know what to expect, but Tetsurou presses his lips against theirs. Keiji melts; for half a moment everything is perfect, and right, and then Tetsurou pulls away.</p><p>“Figure it out,” Tetsurou says, his mutter a stark contrast to the yelling he’d been doing before. “Because I’m done waiting.”</p><p>He stares at Keiji another moment, his chest heaving, and then he turns on his heel and storms out.</p><p>Keiji turns back to their notes and makes them unreadable from the wetness of their tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>10. I can’t hate you at all</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You were right,” Keiji shouts.</p><p>They hadn’t known when they went running out of the house without shoes or a jacket that it was raining. Thunder rolls ominously overhead. Tetsurou turns back to them.</p><p>“You were right about all of it,” they continue. “I don’t hate any of those things about you. I’ve always thought your hair was cute. And your smirk makes my heart speed up, and your laugh is endearing. I like to tease you just as much as you like to tease me, so that doesn’t count. I like that you’re taller because it makes me feel like I fit in your arms that much better. You are a much more talented volleyball player than I could ever to hope to be.”</p><p>“That’s just not true,” Tetsurou says, but Keiji holds up a hand.</p><p>“Your shoulders are broad and you make me feel so safe. I try so hard to hide myself from the world but I can’t hide myself from you, Tetsurou. You are smart and sweet and I tried to hate you but I can’t. I can’t hate you.”</p><p>Lightning flashes through the sky. Tetsurou shakes his head. “You do know it’s raining,” he says.</p><p>Keiji rolls their eyes. “I do now.”</p><p>“You wanna come under my umbrella?”</p><p>Keiji runs a hand through their hair. “Do you want that?”</p><p>Tetsurou laughs and bridges the gap between them. It’s too late for Keiji, who’s already soaked, but now Tetsurou is right there and they’re looking up into his eyes.</p><p>“I know.” The hand not holding his umbrella comes up to hold Keiji’s jaw. “I’m just glad you know it now, too.”</p><p>Keiji holds his hand against their face with their own. “Will you kiss me again, Tetsurou? I didn’t get to enjoy it properly before.”</p><p>Tetsurou grins and leans down, and their lips meet. Thunder booms overhead, and Keiji clutches at the fabric of Tetsurou’s shirt.</p><p>“We should go back inside,” Tetsurou says against their mouth.</p><p>“We should,” Keiji agrees, pulling away reluctantly. </p><p>His hand falls back to his side, but Keiji holds it still. They don’t let go until they reach Keiji’s bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://joshllyman.carrd.co">socials here</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>